


blondie

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Pony Has Fluffy Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ponyboy closed his eyes at the feeling of his boyfriend running his hand through his hair. “that feels nice.” pony mumbled out while melting into his touch.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 14





	blondie

**Author's Note:**

> aged up dallyboy:)

as pony finished blowdrying his blonde hair, he grabbed his hairbrush and softly brushed his hair. his hair fluffing up a small bit causing ponyboy to huff and pout. the frown on his face quickly disappeared once he saw his boyfriend walk into the room. a smile spread across his face, the braces on his teeth showing.

“hey, dal.” pony chirped as he made his way over to dallas. dally looked down at him as he wrapped his arms around his waist with a grin on his face. pony then wrapped his arms around his neck.

“hey hun,” he responded, he noticed how the small boy's hair was more fluffy then usual causing the grin on his face to widen. he raised his hand and raked his fingers through the golden locks.

ponyboy closed his eyes at the feeling of his boyfriend running his hand through his hair. “that feels nice.” pony mumbled out while melting into his touch.

dally scratched his scalp lightly then removed his hand from his hair. he could see ponys eyes open with concern in them but it was replaced with loving when the taller boy picked him up by his thighs, sitting on the edge of the bed with ponyboy on his lap.

pony let out a giggle as he cupped dallys face, leaning down and pecking his lips gently.


End file.
